MasterChef
MasterChef is one of the world's first cooking game shows; although it was much different in the 1990s than it is today. Broadcast Original Version BBC 1: 2 July 1990 – 4 June 2000 BBC Two: 3 April 2001 – 3 July 2001 Current Version BBC Two: 21 February 2005 – 28 February 2008 BBC One: 5 January 2009 – Present Packagers Union Pictures (1990–2000) Union/West 175 (2001) Shine TV (2005–Present) Distributor Ziji Productions Hosts Original Version Loyd Grossman (Series 1–10) Gary Rhodes (Series 11) Current Version Gregg Wallace John Torode Announcer (Current Version Only) India Fisher Original series In the original series, three amateur cooks took part in each episode, with nine heats leading up to three semifinals and the final, in which they competed for the title of MasterChef. Their task was to cook a gourmet three-course meal within two hours. Contestants could cook whatever they liked, although there was a price limit on ingredients. "Everyday" ingredients and equipment were provided for them, in addition to which they could bring in up to five "specialist" ingredients or utensils. The first incarnation of the series was presented by Loyd Grossman, who was joined each week by two guest judges, one a professional chef, the other was a celebrity. Grossman and the guest judges discussed the menus, wandered around talking to the contestants and finally ate and judged the food. Originally, the judges' "cogitations" took place off-camera, though later on, edited highlights of the discussions were added between the tasting and the announcement of the winner. In 1998 Grossman decided to take a sabbatical, and the series was placed on hiatus in his absence. He returned to present the 1999 series, but left the programme in 2000. 2001 revamp In 2001, in response to declining ratings, the programme underwent a makeover. It was moved from its traditional Sunday afternoon slot on BBC One to a Tuesday night slot on BBC Two. This new version of the programme asked contestants to cook two courses in just 90 minutes, and each contestant could only use the same key ingredient in each course — this was extended to two-and-a-half hours for three courses in the final. The celebrity judge was also dropped. Grossman quit in anger over the proposed changes and he was replaced by chef Gary Rhodes, who had previously presented MasterChef USA. The new version of the show received acclaim for its more serious tone, with Rhodes' advice to contestants being more critical in style than Grossman's, a forerunner of the approach of future cooking competitions like Hell's Kitchen and the new format of MasterChef Goes Large. However, it did not revive ratings as hoped, and was cancelled by the BBC after one series. Revived series In 2005, executive producers Franc Roddam and John Silver, along with series producer Karen Ross radically overhauled the format, and a new series was introduced, initially under the name MasterChef Goes Large. The name reverted to MasterChef in 2008. In the new version, there are two permanent judges, John Torode and Gregg Wallace, though neither addresses the viewer directly; instead narrative information is conveyed in a voiceover by India Fisher. The show proved very popular and became one of BBC Two's more successful early-evening programmes, leading to an announcement by the BBC in 2009 that it would be moved to BBC One. Format In the new format, each series airs five nights a week for eight weeks, consisting of six weeks of heats and quarter-finals, with six contestants emerging to compete against one another over the final two weeks to select a winner. In each of the first six weeks, there are four heats and a quarter-final. Six contestants enter each heat, with one quarter-finalist emerging from each of the four heats. These four quarter-finalists compete for a semi-final place, so that over the first six weeks, six semi-finalists emerge. In 2010, the judges were given more flexibility, allowing them to advance more than one contestant to the quarter-finals, or, in one instance, none at all. Series 7 of MasterChef featured 'talent show-type' audition shows (similar to The X Factor) in which hopeful chefs cooked in front of the judges to secure a place in the competition. More than 20,000 people applied to audition for the series. Heats The heats follow a three-round format: *'The Market Test' – The contestants must invent a dish with the ingredients from the market; they have 15 minutes to select the food and 70 minutes (1 hour and 10 minutes) to cook the dish. Three people leave the competition with the remaining going to the impression test from 2017. *'The Calling Card' – The contestants must invent a dish from scratch in 75 minutes (40 minutes up until 2009). The contestants can choose from any ingredients they like. *'The Invention Test' – The contestants are given two boxes, one with sweet items, another with savoury. They must pick a box and make a dish out of the ingredients within 75 minutes. *'The Impression Test' – The contestants must cook a two course meal in 75 minutes for past winners and finalists of MasterChef. They have one hour to serve the main course, and a further fifteen minutes after that to serve dessert. Quarter-finals The quarter-finals follow a different structure with different challenges. Up until 2010, the format was: *'The Ingredients Test' – The contestants were asked to identify a selection of ingredients or produce. *'The Passion Test' – Each contestant had one minute to convince the judges of their overwhelming passion for food. Following these two rounds, one contestant was knocked out without having cooked that day. *Finally, the remaining three quarter-finalists would each produce a three course meal within 80 minutes (1 hour and 20 minutes). In 2010, the quarter-final format was changed to: *'The Choice Test' – The contestants were given 15 minutes to cook their choice of either a pre-selected fish recipe or a meat recipe with the judges looking on. At least one contestant was eliminated after this test. *This was followed by the remaining quarter-finalists producing a two course meal in an hour. As of Series 15, the quarter-final format is: *'The Palate Test' – Torode cooks a dish for the contestants, and they must identify the ingredients and try to recreate the dish using the ingredients given. *'The Choice Test' – The chefs have 80 minutes to create a showstopping dish for the judges and a special celebrity food critic Comeback Week The sixth week was called "Comeback Week" and featured contestants from the previous series of MasterChef, who did not advance past the heats or quarter-finals. The format was different for this week: *'The Skill Test' – The contestants have 25 minutes to cook one of two pre-selected recipes. Some contestants may be eliminated after this test. *'The Palate Test' – Torode cooks a complex dish and asks the contestants one by one to eat the dish, listing as many ingredients in the dish as possible. Some contestants may be eliminated after this test. *'The Pressure Test' – The remaining contestants work a lunchtime shift at a busy restaurant under the supervision of a professional chef who comments on their performance. *The remaining contestants then have 60 minutes (one hour) to cook a two course meal. One contestant is selected to advance to a quarter-final. *The comeback quarter-finalists then cook head-to-head in a larger version of the invention test, cooking one dish in an hour. One contestant is selected to advance to the semi-finals. Category:Lifestyle Category:Food Category:Long-Running Category:Shows currently in production Category:BBC Shows Category:1990 premieres Category:2000 endings Category:2001 premieres Category:2001 endings Category:2005 premieres Category:2008 endings Category:2009 premieres